


Only with You

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Love, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Yuri's heat comes early. Otabek leaves, not wanting Yuri to do anything he might regret.This turns out to be a mistake.





	Only with You

Cheek against his shoulder, hand on his arm.

Yuri was close. So close.

Those beautiful eyes watched as Otabek typed on his laptop and found the song they had been talking about. Yuri hummed along with the gentle music, body swaying slightly with the sound.

In the last couple of years, they had started to spend more and more time together. It had become normal to meet up during a holiday. Yet, this week in Saint Petersburg had been as in another world. Yuri was with him constantly. They cooked, exercised and enjoyed their hobbies. They even fell asleep together on Yuri’s big couch.

For someone in love, like Otabek, it was a dream come true. Even though they had not told each other of their feelings, surely it would not be long now?

Of course there was this flicker of doubt. Perhaps Yuri saw him as just a companion or even a brother. Otabek did not want to push things, but it was hard when Yuri draped himself over him like this.

“You liked this more than the song we…” He faltered. Yuri had fallen asleep with his face against Otabek’s shoulder. He had seemed a bit tired today, and Otabek was glad he found some rest. Still, it was only nine in the evening and he knew he would not be able to sleep himself yet. He turned off the music and started reading posts on a motorcycle forum.

*

It was three in the morning when Otabek woke. Something was wrong.

He knew it instantly.

Yuri no longer rested against him. Though it was cold, Otabek felt strangely warm, feverish even.

He stood up, almost dropping Yuri’s laptop as he did so. He caught it at the last moment and put it on the couch.

“Yuri?”

Light burned in the bedroom, but the door was shut.

He knocked it, twice. “Are you all right?”

No answer came.

To be able to speak with Yuri, he opened the door. Immediately, pheromones hit Otabek in full force. Overwhelmed, he stepped back and shut the door with a bang.

Yuri was in heat.

This was supposed to start only in a few weeks. Otabek knew Yuri’s cycles and he always made sure to be away at those times. How could this have happened?

The door opened again and he gasped for breath.

Yuri stood there, wearing only a T-shirt. His long hair was messy and he looked as feverish as Otabek felt. Face red, he looked up at him.

“Beka.”

“Can I do something for you?” Otabek managed. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Yuri looked down at himself and nodded.

“What?” Otabek’s voice was heavy with lust.

“I think you know.”

Otabek took another step back. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Hurt showed on Yuri’s face at the way Otabek created distance. “You don’t want me? I thought you…”

When Yuri’s voice faltered, Otabek clenched his fists. The last thing he wanted was to add to Yuri’s stress, but it would be horrible to give into desire while Yuri was in this vulnerable state. He wouldn’t be the first omega to be driven to things by their heat that they would later regret.

“It’s not right,” Otabek said quietly.

“Why not?” Yuri stepped closer, looking confused. “I need you."

Having him stand there so close was almost too much. Otabek would only have to reach out, pick Yuri up and have his way with him. But he did not want to do that. Not if he was not sure that Yuri only wanted this because his mind was fogged by lust.

“I will go now,” Otabek said. “We can talk when this is over.”

“Beka, please…” Yuri reached out a hand but caught air.

He shook his head. “I respect you too much to do this now.”

Not wanting to see more hurt on Yuri’s face, Otabek grabbed his coat and shoes and rushed out of Yuri’s apartment.

*  
The hotel was not great, but it did not register. Otabek had not even cared that the window did not close and let in a chilly wind. He could barely sleep the rest of the night and when he did, he dreamt only of having Yuri. Even after he had woken up in the morning, there was little else he thought of. He had been in love with Yuri for a long time, but never been near him whilst he was in heat. It triggered lust that was like torture. All his instincts screamed at him to go back to the omega.

At his apartment, Yuri would be lying in his bed, driven crazy by desire and the need to be claimed by an alpha. Fear took hold of Otabek. What if he went to someone else to still that hunger?

He shook his head. Yuri wouldn’t do that. And if he did, it was not his right to judge. They weren’t bonded, had not even done any of the things that would lead to it. Still, the idea that someone else was with Yuri now, spreading his legs and…

It was maddening. He wanted to be with Yuri so badly, but told himself he had made the right decision.

Otabek did push-ups, one after the other. He ordered spicy curry for dinner and tried to compose a song. Yet, he could not stop his mind from focusing on Yuri. Giving up, he grabbed his phone to see if he had tried to contact him.

There were indeed two text messages from the morning.

_I hate you!_

Another had been sent half an hour later.

_I never thought you would abandon me like this._

Otabek’s eyes widened. Was that how it seemed to Yuri?

And then he made the decision that would change his life.

He called Yuri.

It took seven rings before he picked up.

“Beka?”

There was none of that anger in his voice that must have been there when he sent the text messages.

“Yuri? Are you all right?” There was no answer for a few seconds. “Are you feeling better?”

“Not really,” Yuri whispered.

“Are you in bed?” Otabek asked, concerned.

“No, I…it’s much worse than usual. I was staining the sheets,” Yuri admitted.

Otabek’s eyebrows rose. “Where are you then?”

“On the kitchen floor.”

That had him reaching for his coat. “Get off there. It’s way too cold.”

“I can’t,” Yuri let out. “My legs…I can’t stand up.”

“God, Yuri!” It was then that Otabek fully realized how stupid it had been to leave him alone. “I am on my way.”

He only heard a whimper as he grabbed his shoes.

“Yuri, I’ll be with you soon. You understand?”

A soft ‘yes’ and Otabek was out the door. He ran through the streets until he finally found a taxi. Impatient, he waited as the driver navigated back towards Yuri’s apartment. He almost threw the money at the poor man when he stopped and jumped out.

For a second he felt adrenaline course through him. Had he forgotten the key? He sighed in relief when he felt it in his coat’s pocket.

He did not bother waiting for the elevator, but ran up the five flights of stairs. The moment Otabek opened the front door, those pheromones welcomed him, urging him to get to the omega.  
Kicking off his shoes, he ran into the kitchen. He found Yuri on the floor, wearing only a blue T-shirt. When he saw Otabek, hope sparkled in his eyes for a moment, but then he looked down.

Ashamed of the state he was in and the slick that dripped down his legs, Yuri hugged his chest.

Otabek was having none of it. He reached down, gently helping Yuri up. His legs trembled and he needed Otabek to steady him.

“I’m so sorry,” Otabek said. “I should never have left you.”

“Go to hell,” Yuri growled.

Carefully, Otabek picked him up. He was too weak to protest as Otabek carried him to the shower. “You need to get warm.”

When he let him down, Yuri clung to him. Otabek felt intense desire, yes, but overriding even that was concern and the need to protect.

He helped Yuri out of his T-shirt, trying desperately not to be too affected by his nakedness. Turning on the shower, he tested the temperature until he got it right.

Yuri’s legs were still quivering, but he did not want to make him sit down on the floor. Otabek could only imagine how long he had been on the kitchen tiles like that. He must have felt scared and terribly lonely.

Not caring about his own clothes getting wet, he held Yuri as he became warm again.

“You’re just doing this… out of duty?” Yuri asked.

“I love you,” Otabek admitted.

“You….what?” Yuri’s eyes widened. “But why did…?”

“I did not want to take advantage of you,” Otabek explained. “I wasn’t sure if you returned my feelings.”

“Of course I do, you moron. Do you think I spend time like this with anyone?”

Relief washed over Otabek. He loosened the embrace. Before Yuri could say anything else, he lay a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently.

A sound of desperation left Yuri’s mouth. His lips parted, letting his alpha explore him with his tongue. When Otabek broke the kiss, Yuri tilted back his head, exposing his neck.

Before he knew what he was doing, Otabek’s lips were on the skin, teeth scraping over it. Shocked at his own uncontrolled action, he pulled back.

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t… want to… if you don’t know if you…”

It sounded silly even to Otabek’s own ears.

Lifting his leg, Yuri slid it up Otabek’s ankle. The invitation was obvious.

“Otabek.”

Yuri’s voice so soft, gentle. His anger had gone and Otabek could only hear love in the way he spoke his name.

A last shred of control remained. Otabek just looked at his face, to see if there remained any hint of doubt.

Yuri smiled and he was done for.

Otabek grabbed his hips, pushed him back against the wall, away from the shower. They both pulled at his coat, now heavy with water from the shower. It came off, and Yuri tore at his shirt.

“Wait,” he let out, pulling it off.

Just his pants and underwear remained. Though he had trembled earlier, Yuri was now remarkably apt at undoing the button of Otabek’s jeans. Finally, it came off, and he pulled the underwear with it. When Otabek had stepped out of both, he lifted Yuri up. The younger man understood immediately and wrapped his legs around him. They kissed again, Yuri holding onto Otabek’s shoulders.

His fingers slid over Yuri’s ass, to his entrance. He pushed two in, making him moan. Moving in deeper, Otabek felt how slick he was.

“I’m ready for you,” Yuri whispered. “I've been in heat for a day.”

Tense with desire, Otabek could no longer resist. Pulling his fingers out, he shifted. Yuri’s head fell back when Otabek’s cock entered him. Otabek had to fight himself to take it slowly. His whole being ached to claim the beautiful creature that was opening up to him.

He let out a surprise gasp when Yuri moved, taking in more than he had expected to give on the first thrust. Yuri pulled back and before Otabek could regain control, he had taken him in again.

The exquisite pleasure already threatened to override his senses. Otabek breathed heavily, wanting more.

“Beka…ah!”

He had pushed into Yuri again. From the way he trembled, Otabek knew he done it just right. Fascinated by this reaction, he sped up his rhythm, wanting more and wanting to give Yuri more.

Soon they were moving together, delighted at the exquisite pleasure that grew between them. The gasps and moans that left Yuri’s lips turned Otabek on even further.

“Touch me,” Yuri whispered.

It took a moment for Otabek to understand that Yuri needed more stimulation. He wanted to give it to him, but it was already difficult to keep Yuri up against the wall as it was. 

“Beka…!”

“We’ll fall down,” Otabek pointed out. “On your hands and knees?”

Yuri looked confused for a moment, but then the idea started to appeal to him. He nodded and Otabek pulled out to let him down.

When he made to kneel down, Otabek took his arm. “Not on the tiles, you’ll hurt your knees.”

He turned off the still running shower and put an arm around Yuri's shoulder. They walked to the bedroom, turned on but more at ease with each other now.

“Light on?” Otabek suggested.

“Just keep it dimmed.”

Eager to be taken again, Yuri knelt on the bed.

“Move forward a little,” Otabek said.

As Yuri moved and put his hands down, Otabek could only admire the sight in front of him: gorgeous Yuri Plisetsky, on his hands and knees, waiting for his touch. There was nobody else in the world that Yuri would do this for. Just that thought almost made him come.

“Hurry up!”

Otabek suppressed a smile. That was part of Yuri too: fiery impatience.

Not wanting to rouse that temper further, Otabek positioned himself behind him and thrust back in. Even in that short time of getting to the bedroom, he had missed that tight heat. As he took Yuri’s erection to add to his pleasure, the shorter man’s rocked into his hand. His blue eyes closed and his fingers curled into the blanket.

Otabek knew Yuri was close now. So was he. His gaze fixed on the back of Yuri’s neck, partly covered by his blonde hair. He wanted to mark that pale skin, claim him completely. Otabek’s lips parted and he ran his tongue over his teeth in anticipation.

No.

There would be time for that in the future.

“Beka…I…”

Yuri’s body shuddered. Moaning, he came over Otabek’s hand. Strength leaving his arms, Yuri slumped forward. Still, Otabek held onto his hips and kept moving into him until he reached his own climax.

Whispering Yuri’s name, Otabek released inside him. Nothing had ever felt this good and satisfying. Panting, he let himself rest on top of Yuri. Their bodies felt hot and they enjoyed the intimacy of the contact between them.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Otabek admitted in a whisper.

Still breathless, Yuri merely nodded. Otabek pulled out of him and sat back on the sheets. After a moment, Yuri followed. It was a bit strange to sit there naked, facing each other, but it also made him feel connected to Yuri in a way as he had to no other.

“Did you expect to be in heat?” he asked.

“No.”

“But I thought you’d have one only in three weeks,” Otabek said.

“I think you triggered it. You were with me all the time.” Yuri looked at his own hands. “If I had known, I would have avoided you.”

“Do you regret what we did?” Otabek asked, scared suddenly.

To his relief, Yuri shook his head. “I didn’t want to look weak before you, but now that it happened…”

“Yes?”

Yuri shrugged. “I’m glad it did.”

Satisfied with this answer, Otabek leaned forward and kissed his lips. He loved how Yuri’s eyes widened at the gentleness of the kiss. Yuri was not used to being soft or being handled in a gentle way.

“Only with me.” Though Otabek had broken the kiss, he did not move far away.

Yuri blinked. “Only with you…what?”

Smiling, Otabek caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time to write an Alpha/Omega story and post it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Perhaps I will write a sequel, but for now I just leave them in happy bliss.


End file.
